Waning Moon
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: REWRITE. Jacob was an alpha who was raped and whose close friends had been murdered. He runs from his rapist and the murderer to fall into the hands of Sam Uley. Can love blossom before Jacob fades away? Sam X Jake and Seth X Jared.
1. Rogue Feelings

**(New Version A/N) Hello, Ok, so here I start it. It will start off similar to ****Wolf Bite**** but it won't last that long.**

**OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

**Seth's PoV**

Jared came running up to me. I was sitting in my room so I waved him in. I took a few steps, back just to make sure he didn't hurtle into me. He came in panting.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Jared was one of the few people I trusted fully. He harped on Embry and Quil when they teased me. I'd only phased for the first time a month ago. I didn't exactly get everything yet.

"Embry caught wind of something northeast of here. Sam says we have to check it out," Jared said. I nodded. We jumped out the window and I landed awkwardly and was falling but Jared caught me.

"Whoa, there, no need to get hasty," Jared chided. I looked up at his face and saw that he was looking at my forehead. He never looked directly in my eyes, I've always wondered why, but now was not the time to ask. We went into the forest and started to strip. I risked a glance at Jared. I've always admired him. On the off chance when he was naked, or half naked, I'd always steal a glance. From what I observed, he had an eight pack and had rock hard pectorals. I don't love the dude it's just that well, I don't know what is "endowed" in werewolf standards. Quil, Embry, Jared, and Sam all had packs. Sam and Jared had eights and Quil and Embry had sixes. Not that I purposely looked at the more intimidating males, it's just that we're almost always half naked.

I finished stripping and I got the peculiar sensation that someone was watching me right before I phased. I looked back to see Jared waiting for me. He was blocking his thoughts form me. We started towards Embry and the rest of the pack. When we got there Sam was explaining the situation.

'_Embry has detected the scent of an alpha wolf. He is traveling alone, so he's either a rogue or the leader from another pack. Don't attack unless I give the order, understood?' _Sam thought. We all nodded our furry heads and we bolted towards the border and the approaching alpha.

**Sam's PoV**

Of all the days this had to happen, it had to be today. Emily broke our imprint to be with some bozo from another tribe. It broke my heart, but if it made her happy, I guess I could live with it….. No promises. But to be honest, it infuriated me. Hopefully, it would be hostile meeting so I could vent some of the building frustration.

We approached cautiously. It was barely skin and bones, but it looked like it probably could sprint off at any minute. The alpha had fur the color of rust, a nice reddish brown. But to be honest, it didn't look like an alpha. Alphas were proud creatures, walking upright and with its head held high. It was walking slowly not really paying attention to its surroundings. Or so we thought. As it approached the spot were Embry was waiting it suddenly darted to its left. It still wasn't very strong, but it was able to maneuver through the closely set trees easier than we could. We almost had cornered, but it found a cave hidden under a tree. Large tree roots were blocking the way for most of us. Seth was able to squeeze through the roots and into the alpha's cave. It backed into the deepest corner of the cave, snarling at Seth.

"_I am not going to harm you," _Seth said. The alpha remained silent. Seth sighed and looked at us for help. That was his mistake. The frail Alpha pounced on Seth and forced him into submission. Seth whined for help, but we couldn't help him. Jared seemed agitated about something and started pacing back and forth.

"_Leave now or the wolf dies," _rasped the alpha.

"_We can't. You're invading our territory," _I said in the tone of the Alphas. The alpha blinked.

"_I … I was unaware,_" said the alpha, sorrow now present in its voice.

"_Tell us why you came here, and we'll help you do what needs to be done, before you continue on your journey," _I said.

The alpha considered this but then he said, "_I want to die." _He said looking me straight in my eyes. Suddenly a warm wave consumed me and I felt the world spinning and all I could see was him.

The pack looked at each other, shock in our eyes. An alpha who wanted to die? What could he have done that was so bad? AND I had imprinted on a male shifter. This was going to be difficult. He didn't seem to have imprinted back, but didn't imprints come in pairs?

_"That isn't going to happen,"_ I said calmly.

"_WHY! I'VE BEEN RUNNING FOR A LONG TIME! I JUST WANT IT TO END, I just want it to end," _the alpha said, collapsing on the ground. Seth went over to the fallen alpha and nudged him with his snout.

"_He's out cold. He must've used too much energy fleeing us," _Seth said sadly. I nodded and told him to come out of the cave. He did and we contemplated what to do.

**Alpha's PoV**

I drifted in and out of conscious. I was tired. Tired from running, tired from the pain, tried from the hunger, I was just tired. When I finally gained coherent thought, I smelled cooking meat. It made my mouth water. I hadn't had a decent meal in ages. But then again, I had failed to be a proper alpha. I shook myself slightly and opened my eyes. I saw a boy with blonde hair. He was next to a fire where an elk corpse had been cooking. I surmised that he must've been the sandy wolf that I had captured.

He noticed that I was awake and said, "You're awake. Are you hungry?"

I was about to shake my head, but my stomach answered for me. It growled. The boy laughed and shoved the large elk carcass towards me. It looked delicious, but I couldn't bring myself to eat it.

A large black wolf suddenly appeared at the opening to the cave. It glared at the boy and the boy sighed.

"My alpha says I have to make you eat it if I have to. And I have learned some very good methods to get you to eat," the boy said.

I sighed realizing I didn't have a choice. So I ate.

****

**End of the rewritten chapter 1**


	2. Information Destination

**Hello. **

**OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

**Sam's PoV**

I watched as my imprint slept. He didn't look peaceful.

_"Sam, give it a rest," _said Jared. "_He's not going to spontaneously get better if you keep staring at him."_

_ "He's right, Sam. But Sam also has a point.__ If he gets too large he won't be able to get out of the cave. Remember when Seth chased the bunny into the roots? He tried to get through roots like these, but he broke all his teeth. It took him about two weeks to regrow all his teeth," _said Leah.

This didn't comfort me, _"WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" _

_ "Sam, we will how about when he wakes up. Then again, why do you care? You don't even know his name," _Leah commented.

I froze, she was right I didn't know his name. I dropped my head in shame. What imprint didn't even know his other half's name?

"_Seth," _Leah said, "_When he wakes up, ask him what his name is." _

"Alright," said Seth. I laid down in the dirt thinking. Maybe, if we told him, no that wouldn't work, I didn't even know what to do.

"Sam," Seth said, "He's waking up."

**Alpha's PoV**

I awoke to see the boy still in the cave with me. I glared at him. Why was he still here?

"Hey, you're awake," the boy said. "My name's Seth, by the way. What's your name?"

I just stared at him. He was a cheery twit. Then again he was just like Quinn from my old pack. I missed them.

"Jacob, Jacob Black," I said, realizing that his alpha probably wanted me to give my name. "Why are you still here? You could leave, but you haven't, why?" I said. Seth laughed and said, "My alpha imprinted on you."

I groaned. Just what I needed: a clingy alpha. He wouldn't let me leave and he'd make sure I had a 24/7 watch. Stupid alphas. I sighed. I got up and went to the cave exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Seth.

_"I'm leaving,"_ I said.

"But you can't go, Sam's-"

I cut him off, "_I'm going to use the rest room."_

_ "_Oh," said Seth scratching his head embarrassed. I shook my head and leaped out of the cave. The pack looked shocked to see me. They just stared at me. The coal colored wolf stared at me, with longing in his eyes. So that was Sam, the alpha. I snorted and continued walking into the forest.

**Jared's PoV**

I was agitated. What if the rogue alpha, Jacob, hurt Seth? I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. I couldn't help the future imprint along. That's right Seth was my imprint. Technically, I hadn't imprinted on him yet, but I could feel the pull. I had a dream after I had phased where my inner wolf told me that Seth was my imprint. I awoke being shocked. I was slightly homophobic. I mean sure, I can stand gay people; it's just that I get a little edgy when they touch me. I mean half the pack was bi, because of the constant sight of half naked, good-looking men. Sam, Embry, Quil, and Seth were bi. Paul, Leah, and I were straight.

But now, because I spent so much time seeing Seth half naked, and the pull of the future imprint, I was slowly turning gay. I guess I didn't mind. Seth is cute, funny, hot, charming, polite, happy, cheery… I shook myself again. I didn't want to imprint on him, yet I mean, he's only been a shifter for about six months. Not to mention he was 17 months, 14 days, 33 hours old. Again, I fought the imprint, but I couldn't help it. I was attracted to Seth. I mean, not that I've mentioned it to anyone, but I've had about twenty wet dreams about him.

A blond wolf jumped out of the cave. He shook himself out and looked at me. I quickly adverted my eyes before it was too late.

"_Where's Sam?"_ asked Seth.

_"He followed Jacob to make sure __he didn't run off," _I said. Seth nodded, and curled up into a ball. I smiled. He was just like a puppy. I guess it wouldn't hurt to imprint on him.

_"Pardon," _asked Leah, an angry tick in her voice. She came over to me and glared at me. All of the pack, minus Seth and Sam, stared at me. Shit, I let that slip.

_"Damn right you did!" _growled Leah. Somehow Seth had managed to remain sleeping. He was dreaming about chasing bunnies. Cute kid.

"_What was that?" _growled Leah.

_"I –I…. My wolf told me that my imp__rint was Seth," _I said panic in my voice, as Leah backed me into a tree. I showed her my dream. It only made her seem angrier. I laid down in submission as she towered over me in her massive gray form.

_"You. Will. Stay. Away. From. My Brother," _Leah said acidly.

"_But he's going to be my imprint,"_ I protested.

"_Like I give a flying fuck,"_ growled Leah.

_"Wha-what's going on?" _said Seth sleepily. He got up and survived the scene before him. I was up against a tree with Leah hovering over me. Embry, Quil, and Paul were placing bets on something.

_"Nothing,"_ Leah and I said together. Seth gave us a look that said he didn't believe us so he went over to Paul. For some reason Paul always had a soft spot for the kid.

"_Paul, what's going on?" _Seth asked.

_"I don't think, I should tell you, but Jared will tell you, just look him in the eye and he'll confess," _said Paul.

_"PAUL!" _yelled Leah. I just hung my head in shame.

_"Jared?" _Seth said coming over to me. I closed my eyes and ignored him. Seth nudged me with his snout. It felt somewhat good, but I continued to ignore him.

_"Jared, Jared, Jared, Jared?" _Seth asked.

I was about to break when Leah picked up Seth by the scruff of his neck, and took him back to their house.

I sighed; this was not going to be good.

**Jacob's PoV**

I did my business and was about to bolt when the coal black alpha appeared. Great, I thought.

"_What are you doing here?"_ I snapped.

_"Making sure you didn't leave,"_ Sam said. I snorted and started walking away. Sam growled and the next thing I knew I was being dragged by the scruff of my neck towards his pack.

_"Sam!" _I protested.

Sam let me go and I plopped down on to the ground. Sam, whose frame was much larger than mine, curled around me. He rested his head on top of mine and he let out a sigh of content. I imagined doing terrible things to him, but I decided to accept my fate and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello. I didn't exactly know where to go from here so I decided to end the chapter here.**


	3. Mysterious

**Ok, so I decided to start an arc, every once and a while I will post a chapter of history between Jake and Ryan, before he went all evil on Jake's ass. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Mysterious – **

**Jake's PoV**

I sighed as I looked at the dead body. It wasn't right. Something had attacked it. Something big. Something wolf-like.

_"I don't smell any shifter around here," _said Hunter.

"_I don't smell vamp, either,"_ said Zak. Zak took a look at the dead body and he curled into Hunter. My beta and his imprint. Hunter Loben was a tall black wolf, with a navy blue strip on his left side. He had sky blue eyes that seemed to look directly into your soul. Zak was his imprint. Zak was a white wolf with comforting brown eyes.

_"Let's head back, guys," _I said. They nodded and followed me into the forest. This was the second mutilated corpse this week, people in the wrong place at the wrong time. We've been patrolling non-stop for days, but we haven't found anything. I shook my head as we stopped outside my house and phased, pulling on our shorts. Or at least I did. Zak and Hunter didn't enter my house for a good ten minutes after we finished investigating the corpse. I rolled my eyes. It seemed that everyone had a mate. Hunter and Zak, Quinn and Demetri, and even Kat had a boyfriend. I sighed but pushed thoughts of my (lack of a) love life out of my head. I heard the door open and shut. Kat, Quinn, and even Demetri came in. Zak moved onto Hunter's lap and freed up another spot on the couch. Demetri took the easy chair and a hurt looking Quinn sat on the arm of the chair. Kat sat on the couch on the opposite side of Hunter and Zak.

"Now that we're all here, do you mind explaining what's going on?" asked an annoyed Demetri. I didn't know why Demetri was always angry all the time. He had an imprint, Quinn, but he seemed angry about that. Quinn was a good guy and was very happy. Demetri was the angry rogue. Quinn had practically had an orgasm by just looking at him. Eh, I'm thinking love again.

"You've read the papers about the Lobos murders, correct?" I said. Kat, Hunter, Zak and Demetri nodded. Quinn shook his head.

"The Lobos murders a series of murders that look like a bad bear mauling. The elders of the tribe tried to convince the people that it was a bear attack, but forensic units said that a large wolf-like creature had killed the two men. Hence the Lobos murders," I said.

"So there's a murderous shifter about?" asked Quinn. I nodded. "For some reason, though we haven't been able to locate it on patrols," I said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry, It's really short. I just wanted to post something. : ( GLEEKS RULE!**

**Index on Jake's old pack – **

**Name – Position – Age**

**Jacob Black – Alpha – 19**

**Hunter Loben – Beta – 23**

**Zak Pyra – Beta's Mate –18**

**Quinn Rosa – Pack mate – 17**

**Katherine (Kat) Bayzo – Pack Mate – 24**

**Demetri Valez - Ally/Rogue – 21**

**Pairings: Dominate/Submissive**

**Hunter X Zak**

**Demetri X Quinn**

**Ok my people who are re-reading this. I've decided that I'm going to just have this as a prequel. (See Seeing Shadows in the future)  
**


	4. OneShot

**Damn. I wasn't going to write this for a while. Blame LoVe and Jacob Lupo, for getting me in this kinda mood. I love you, you little freaks. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC: Maya Uley. Sam's sister. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jake's PoV**

I opened my eyes to feel warm and fuzzy. Not something I'd normally say or feel as of recently. I tried to get up, but something was wrapped around me. I looked behind me and saw Sam. I had to stop myself from attacking him. Why did he have to be so damn caring and protective? I mean if he hadn't imprinted on me then he wouldn't give a damn. Then a wave of guilt came on me. I was acting like… _him._ Turning on the one that imprinted on you. I shuddered. I would be worse than _him_ if I started hating him. I mean technically I could say fate liked to screw me over and say that I didn't want any connections to that monster.

Who knows, I might re-imprint or something. I decided that I'd give this fucked up relationship a try. Besides, it'll annoy _him. _

_ "Sam fucking Uley, get the fuck off me,_" I said

Sam jumped and got up. He looked sad and said, "_Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?_"

_"It's kind of hard to try to give this fucking romance a chance with you asleep,_" I said walking towards the rest of the back. I heard Sam howl in joy behind me and I just chuckled. Odd. Something else I haven't done recently. I shook my headed into the clearing where Sam's pack was resting.

"_Where's Seth and Leah?" _asked Sam, coming up to stand next to me.

"_We have a new predicament,_" said Paul smirking.

_"Shut up, Paul,_" said Jared weakly. He was lying on the ground clearly depressed.

_"I'm your beta, so no,"_ said Paul. _"Apparently, Jared's imprint is Seth."_

_ "Is this true, Jared?"_ Sam asked. Jared didn't say anything. He just nodded.

_"He accidently let it slip and Leah got pissed… as to be expected but in her ranting woke up Seth and he started pestering Jared about what was going on. Before Jared cracked Leah dragged him off," _said Quil.

Sam nodded. _"How about we phase and go over to Maya's house?"_

The pack nodded and phased. I fidgeted. I could phase right? I looked deep into myself. I imagined me with two legs. Arms. Thumbs. You know. Human stuff. I felt a shudder of cold and suddenly I was standing naked in front of my supposed imprint. '_Great,_' I thought. Now it's an overprotective, loyal, HORNY imprint. Just freaking great.

I quickly moved into the trees before _it _happened again. Suddenly, Jared came up to me holding a pair of shorts. I thanked him and put them on.

As we walked into my Maya's house, I started to hum one of my favorite songs, _Bad Influence_ by Pink. I walked inside to wonder what would happen next.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**It's short I know. I don't care. It's here. Get over it. **


	5. Coming of War

**I had inspiration. So you're in luck.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's PoV**

I was so happy. Jake was giving me a chance. I couldn't believe it.

As we entered Maya's kitchen, I saw Maya talking to a young man. He had pale skin and glasses. He was wearing a black pin stripe shirt. He also had on black jeans. He looked up as we entered. He had cold blue eyes and a smug smirk on his face. His smirk faltered for a moment, but then it resumed its malice.

Jacob stiffened. He backed away from the man. I pushed him behind me, protectively.

"Y-you c-can't b-be he-here," stuttered Jake, genuine fear in his voice. The pack immediately took a defensive stance.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Do you really think you could leave? I missed you," said the mysterious man.

He started to walk towards Jacob, but I growled.

"Now, now, Samuel is that any way to treat your imprint's imprint?" said the man.

"WHAT?" I growled. I turned towards my imprint. He already imprinted?

"Sam, meet Samuel Ryan McFang," said Jake sadly. "I imprinted on him. I didn't want to he's a monster."

The mate-taker's eyes flashed in anger. His arm shot out and slapped Jake in the mouth. Jake went flying and crashed into the wall leaving a dent. I growled and lunged at this fake imprint. He was faster than I thought, and he avoided it easily. He smirked and vanished in a cloud of darkness. I growled anyone who dared to hurt my mate would get it.

I walked over to Jake who was rocking back and forth. He was whimpering and holding his head like if he couldn't hear it, it couldn't be true.

I made a small whine and bent down to pick him up, but he flinched and backed away from me still rocking back and forth.

It broke my heart to see him like this. It hurt worse to know that he didn't want me around. I sighed and walked into the woods. I just walked not wanting to be near my imprint if he didn't want me around. I sighed and sat down on a rock, I wonder what would happen.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok this is the second to last chap of Waning Moon. Sorry, I want to get back to Rising Shadows and get done with that so I can start its sequel….. **


	6. Taken

**I was banned from saying anything in author's notes. **

****

**Quil's PoV**

I looked toward the forest where Sam disappeared. I then looked back towards Jake. Whoever that was had to be strong. Ryan, I refused to call him Sam, was a monster. Suddenly a flash of shadow appeared. A note with a raven's feather attached drifted down to the floor. Embry picked it up. Embry was sexy. Yak, I imprinted on him, but I didn't have the guts to tell him. What if he rejected me? I shook my head and said, "What does it say?"

"Ryan, declared war on us. Saying that if we don't give Jake, back then he'll completely destroy La Push and Forks," Embry said. I shuddered. Something told me that he had the power to do it. Seth freaked out and ran outside. He was so young. Jared quickly followed Seth. That left me alone with Embry. Embry walked over and hugged me.

"I'm scared Quil," he whispered. I leaned my head on his.

"It'll be ok," I said.

"How? He avoided Sam. He slapped Jake into a wall. He's so much stronger than any of us. We could all die!" he yelled pushing away from.

"I'm going to go tell Sam," he said. Tears started to form in my eyes. My imprint was mad at me.

**Seth's PoV**

"Seth, wait," yelled Jared. I wasn't going to wait. I was scared I didn't want to die; I was barely able to kill a vampire single handedly. How was I going to go up against an entire werewolf army?

Jared caught up to me and grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I was slammed into his hard chest with a soft _oomph_. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'd die before you'd even get hurt," he said.

I grabbed his head and looked into his eyes, while he was of guard. The world seemed to slow and Jared seemed to glow with a golden outline. I imprinted on him. I shuddered and slammed my lips against his. He kissed me back and it felt so good. Suddenly a loud growl erupted. The war had begun.

**Jake's PoV**

Quil was in the bathroom and I decided that now would be the best time for me to leave. I couldn't have _him_ destroy their home, just because I was here. I was going to leave. I ran outside and started heading north. Suddenly there was a low growl and a large black wolf came flying at me. It wasn't Sam it was _him_. I could tell by the streak of grey in his coat. His paw came flying at my head and I was knocked unconscious.

****

**End. See Rising Shadows. **

**The growl heard by Seth and Jared was actually a growl of victory. (I didn't feel like writing more) **


End file.
